PartTime love
by Sasuke's Cherry BLossom Angel
Summary: Haruno Sakura a geek, poor & simple girl that goes to a school, and to support her self she has to work on a part time job at night, and what could that part time job be? What if it’s not an ordinary part-time job? And what if someone found out? And use i


**Complete Summary:**

**_Part-time Love_**

Haruno Sakura a geek, poor & simple girl that goes to a school, and to support her self she has to work on a part time job at night, and what could that part time job be? What if it's not an ordinary part-time job? And what if someone found out? And use it to blackmail her? And what if that person is an HS heartthrob and playboy and her worst enemy named Uchiha Sasuke? And what if the blackmailing turned to love? **AU **

o0o

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any characters related to it, even Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan & Sasuke-kun! Neji-kun and also fafa Kakashi! Oh and also Gaara-kun! (Ang guwapo nung pagkakadub sa kanya!)

o0o

**Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thoughts' or sometimes _'Narration' or 'Introduction'_

**(Inner Sakura)**

Location or time & date and flashbacks!

: Sound effects:

o0o

A/N: if you're wondering what is the connection of the title to the story, actually I have no idea! XD it just popped out of my mind and can't think of any other title hope you guys won't mind if it's not related… you must have already figured out her part time job… Now on with the story

And I know that I have another story and it's better to update than create a new story, but this story suddenly popped out of my mind after I wrote: The Game Called: Love but I didn't post it immediately.

Oh and I don't know how to start this story so expect a lot of flash backs or if I get more inspiration I might edit it :)

o0o

**Chapter One**

_Of_

**Part-time Love**

_By cherry angel_

o0o

An apartment somewhere in Konoha

'This is probably the hardest thing I have to learn, who new walking could be so hard? And I thought studying was hard, but boy was I ever wrong' a 16 year old girl said to herself as she was walking in an empty room occupied by her and her companion while being lectured by a beautiful 20 year old woman who has blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Haruno Sakura, do not walk like an ape!" Yamanaka Ino lectured sternly and irritatingly at the pink haired girl that interrupted her thoughts. "You must walk as though you are weightless; Light as a feather and like you are walking on air. Keep your back straight! I said keep it straight not arched! And your chin high! I said keep it high not low!" Her _lecturer _continued angrily and irritatingly

_Standing_ in these high shoes was hard enough, let alone walking. The woman known as Yamanaka Ino was cruel, barking out orders with a tongue sharper than a knife, it was like her tongue was the knife it self! But she was actually a very nice person but can be very strict sometimes…

'My back is going to break if –'

"Sway your hips, you idiotic girl! How can you gain and attract costumers if you're like a stick! No my mistake –shakes head- you're like a _statue_!"

'Walking was supposed to be a very easy task right? One foot after another and then you just repeat it, it's just as simple as that right? And why the hell hip movements that important!'

**(She already said that didn't she? She said we have to attract customers meaning will get more money! We have to support our selves and our necessities ya know!)** Inner Sakura lectured angrily

'Now even my inner self is lecturing me, but she is right I needed money to support my self and necessity'

"That's better," Ino said calmly. "You're a fast learner to be sure, considering your very inexperienced…" She then walked closer to Sakura and she ordere Sakura to stand still and she obeyed.

Ino's walking were soft and sophisticated as she came to face Sakura. "I have only taught you some of the basics of seduction, I'll teach you more tomorrow so for know we shall rest so we can get our beauty sleep" Ino said as she winked and smiled to the pink haired girl, making the pink haired girl blushed slightly. "Now take a bath and go to sleep ok?" The blonde haired girl said as she went to their bedroom.

The apartment they are in wasn't really that big. The room they were staying has two beds in one room, one bathroom and a small kitchen. And a small living room.

After Ino left the emerald-eyed girl went to the bathroom to take a bath. The bathroom was just small but it has a tub and a shower.

She turned on the faucet and filled the tub with water and then Sakura stripped of her clothes and went to the tub and washed her self, while she was washing her self, thoughts came to her mind.

'How the heck did I get my self into this mess' she asked her self as she sighed.

**(Haller! Memory check! Yesterday remember!)** Inner Sakura answered with a tone of know-it-all

'Oh yeah' she said as she sunk lower into the tub

Flashback! 

Another somewhere in Konoha

"Please, Have mercy on me!" a black haired girl begged outside an apartment, the girl was wet because of the rain.

"Have mercy on you! You haven't even paid for your rent for 2 months?" The old woman yelled angrily at the girl

"I will I promise! Just give me sometime!" she begged again at the old lady

"Sorry little girl but the time is up!" The woman said angrily and slammed the door in front of her face.

"Please!" she begged as she knocks at the door while tears are flowing from her eyes that were covered by glasses

"Please…" she whispered as tears continued to flow from her eyes as she slid down.

The 16 year old girl stood up and wiped her tears with the sleeves of her shirt and picked up her bag/Things and left and walk to somewhere where she can find a place to stay.

The girl continued to walk under the rain not minding the rain neither where she was going, she was only deep in thought.

'What am I going to do, I have no place to stay nor do I have a job, I just got fired on my recent one' she sadly said to her self, still not looking where she was going and then she accidentally bumped into somebody causing both of them to land on their butts, while the black haired girl's glasses where thrown off

"Hey watch it!" a blonde haired girl exclaimed while standing up and dusting her self off "Yuck! I'm so muddy!"

"Gomen…" The black haired girl apologized as she stood up and offered a clean and unbelievably dry hanker chief.

"Thanks" The blonde haired girl said as she looked at the girl, and then her eyes widened

Cyan met Emerald

"OMG! you have pretty eyes! Wait I thought I bumped into a geek, umm is that you? Wow you're so pretty! Without those dorky glasses! huh? Is that tears In your eyes?" The blonde asked.

The black haired girl blushed at the compliments of the beautiful blonde girl and she then blushed again when she was asked and then nodded

"But why?" The blonde curiously asked.

The black haired girl didn't knew this woman but somewhat she feel at ease at her so she told her everything.

"I was kicked out of my apartment and I got fired at my recent job and I have no place to stay nor do I have money…"

"How sad…. Oh my! Silly me! Were standing in the rain lets go to my place it's just near here" The blonde cheerfully said and grabbed her umbrella and the black haired girl's hand

At the mysterious blonde's apartment

"You better take a warm bath first or you'll catch a cold"

The black haired girl obeyed and went to the bathroom and took a bath after a short but refreshing warm bath she put on the clothes the blonde woman provided her, since all her clothes were wet because of the rain.

The black haired girl stepped out of the bathroom with the clothes the woman provided her.

"OMG! What happened to your hair!" the blonde haired woman exclaimed in shock as she saw a pink hair instead of black

**

* * *

TBC**

Note's: I'm to lazy to continue it so I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter :) so I hope you guys like it!


End file.
